


wish tree

by Pearl Cream (pearlcream)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, like this is ridiculously short, slighty angsty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlcream/pseuds/Pearl%20Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger handed each of his kids a sticky note and told them to write down what they wanted most on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish tree

Matt knew Mello had goals. Maybe too many to be reasonable.

So when Roger had the Wish Tree painted on the back of the old gymnasium, Matt expected a lot of things. He expected to see hash-one on Mello's Post-It note. He expected to see L. He expected to see the world. He expected to see the cure, the answer.

None of that was reasonable.

Matt hadn't expected _'Go someplace where no one knows me.'_

And what he expected least of all was the bright, happy, _reasonable_ smile on Mello's face as he stuck it to the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even long enough to deserve to be posted? Oh well.


End file.
